


ASoUE/CatCF Crossover

by Zalera83



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	ASoUE/CatCF Crossover

**Imagine being a Queen and, after taking in Charlie Bucket and the Baudelaire’s, having both Count Olaf and Willy Wonka vying for your affection.**

**(Female Reader)**

A Queen was meant to be a servant of the people; to look out for their best interests and keep them safe from harm. You tried your best, but you didn’t think that would include inviting orphaned children to live in the palace with you. But life had a way of making the improbable happen.

First was the boy, Charlie. He was left on the steps of a nearby vassal, and had been brought to the palace as a ward. After him came the Baudelaire children. They were kin to your lady-in-waiting, and after hearing their tale, she pleaded with you to allow them to stay. You agreed, knowing that there was hardly a safer place for them to be. 

They were sweet children, and got along well. They spent a lot of time together and Charlie fit in well with the Baudelaire’s. Although he wasn’t as studious, he liked to help. You made it a point to spend time with them when you could and they took to you quickly.

There was a bit of a ruckus when Count Olaf tried to weasel his way into the palace, disguised as Captain Sham coming in for an audience after winning a medal for bravery. He was rather charming when he spoke to you. At least until he’d been found out. Then he ran off, eluding anyone that tried to stop him.

A few days later, there was a note left for you from Olaf in which he quoted a poem about forbidden romance.

Charlie managed to win a ticket that granted him a tour of the famous Wonka factory. Though you wanted to accompany him, you weren’t able to. A trusted guard went with him after some convincing. He kept trying to give the ticket to one of the Baudelaire’s. 

When he returned, the candy maker came along with him. Charlie had won a game he didn’t know he was playing. His prize was the factory once Wonka was gone. Charlie asked if Wonka could stay for a while.

“It’s just... he doesn’t really have anyone except for his workers. Just for a little while. Please, Y/N?”

“Do you want to stay here, Mr. Wonka?”

He looked visibly flustered, and you told him that if he was uncomfortable, there was certainly no pressure for him to remain. 

“You’re nicer than I thought a Queen would be. I imagined all Queens would scream and -” he giggled, lowering his voice, “behead people.”

“Ah, but the day is yet young.” You asked for a room to be prepared for him. A guard would show him around and get him settled in. 

“This table seems to keep growing.” You were the last to come to dinner, which wasn’t unusual. You sat and visited with your new guest for a while. Charlie couldn’t help but gush about the factory while Wonka would chime in here and there with a story or an odd one liner. He didn’t hold eye contact with you for very long; but when he did, he would smile nervously.

“I know you!” You heard from your left. Klaus was speaking to one of the people who’d brought in your dinner. “You’re with Count Olaf!”

Too engrossed with the candy maker, you hadn’t noticed the change in staff. However, when you looked around you didn’t understand how you’d missed it. You’d never seen anyone that was serving you before. Just as you stood to call for the guards, Count Olaf himself emerged from the kitchen, clothed in a full chef’s uniform (toque blanche and all.)

“Good evening, Your Majesty. Have you missed me?”

“How did you get in here?!”

“A secret of the trade. Who is that?”

He was pointing to Wonka, who was watching the scene with half interest. He was sitting next to you and had to lean back to get a good look at Olaf.

“That’s Willy Wonka; the best chocolatier in the world,” replied Charlie.

Olaf looked him over and scoffed, “nice haircut.”

“What are you doing here?” Violet asked him, clearly agitated but quite controlled.

“Oh, calm down. I’m not here for _you_ ,” he said, mockingly. “I’m here for you.” He looked pointedly toward you.

“You need to leave,” said Klaus as he pushed his chair back and stood.

“No, he needs to stay,” said Wonka. “Will you behead him if he stays?” He asked you in an excited whisper.

“What? No, I don’t -”

“Y/N likes me too much to behead me.”

Wonka’s face was a mixture of confusion and disappointment. “Do you really?”

This was not how you expected to spend the evening.


End file.
